Undisclosed Affection
by Momeegee
Summary: Emily Prentiss was always good at compartmentalizing and suppressing her thoughts and feelings, from herself and from everyone else...or so she thought. Smut warning in effect.
1. Chapter 1 - Shit

The toned body of the blond squirmed and arched in ecstasy under the control of the broad strokes and movements of the brunette who began her descent on smaller woman's center. "…yes….like that…" the blonde whispered, moaning, the darker haired woman opened her eyes and watched as the other closed hers, tilting her head side to side in pleasure from the flicks of her tongue, before engulfing the warmth fully. Pulling her onto her mouth, the broader woman slide her arms beneath, up and around the blonde's thighs, clasping her to keep her in place as she did her deed. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the subtle reactive movements of the fair-haired beauty as she pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

The blonde's body shuddered slightly, she bit her lip moaning and whimpering, suddenly her body arched up as an orgasm waved throughout her body. Her body involuntarily shook once more before another wave came again, her mouth opened as she exclaimed in pleasure.

After seconds of pure ecstasy, she slumped, spent as the brunette carefully crawled up next to her, embracing her as her body shuddered the post climactic waves. Breathing out heavily she exclaimed " …wow…" she attempted to steady her breathing, the brunette smirked and closed her eyes; tired herself, having been pleasured prior to her own handy work.

The blonde turned her head back kissing the brunette tenderly and appreciatively on the lips, breaking the kiss only to drop her head back down from exhaustion "mmm…. Emily…THAT…was….mmm" there were no words to explain it, she could only press herself back into the Emily's strong and warm embrace. "…Jennifer…" it was a whisper from Emily's lips, the expression was one of shear contentment from the blonde's presence, who had froze in place at hearing the name, she looked at Emily only to see she had already fallen asleep. Sighing, a smirk spread across her face as she carefully brushed a hair over Emily's ear, she watched her rhythmic breathing before slowly falling into an overly comfortable rest.

The Next Morning

Blue eyes were the first to squint from the morning sun that beamed in from large windows. Feeling the weight and warmth of a body next to her, she could sense the unfamiliarity of the bed she was in. Focusing her eyes she saw a bedroom that was not hers, but she didn't panic, the events of the prior night placed a smile on her face. Looking down at the arm around her mid form, she turned carefully and gazed at the beauty of one Emily Prentiss. Brown eyes fluttered opened to meet with blue ones. "Good morning…" the blonde whispered, Emily's expression was blank and unreadable at first, and for a split second the smaller woman was fearing it was a look of regret, but slowly a genuine smile spread across her face as she replied, "…morning". She shifted slowly to turn and reach for her phone, wondering what time it was, she squinted at the screen and realized that it was still quite early in the morning, since the alarm had not sounded yet.

The blonde frowned slightly, but forced a smile when the brunette looked at her once more, "…who's Jennifer….?" She asked trying not to sound jealous. Emily froze for a moment, but Natalie could tell she was scrambling to recompose herself, but before she could answer she was saved by the annoying blare of her cell phone. Emily gave Natalie obliged apologetic look before quickly turning to answer her phone.

"Prentiss…uh, yeh….20 minutes" with that Emily wrapped one of the linen across her body, sliding off the bed heading straight for the bathroom, " I gotta head…" "…into work, yeah, I know" Natalie interrupted leaning up on her elbow, holding the comforter over her body as she smiled back understandingly at Emily. Emily nodded with a slight frown on her face, turned on her heels and raced into the shower. The smile fell from Natalie's face before sighing and brushing a hand through her hair, she peered around the foot of the bed to find her clothes and began getting dressed.

15 minutes later and she was downstairs pouring freshly brewed coffee into two different travel mugs when she heard a knock on the front door. Natalie glanced down the hallway at it, then glanced up at the ceiling still hearing Emily running around upstairs. Another knock beckoned her to answer the door.

Opening the door surprised light blue eyes met with inquisitive dark blue ones. "Uh …hi" JJ leaned back to make sure she was at the right address. "I'm Natalie, you must be Jennifer." JJ was taken aback by the comment, but concluded quickly that she was indeed at the right unit given this mystery woman knew her name, one that only Emily had called her at that, "Emily will be down in a minute, would you like a cup of coffee?" Natalie held the door open to allow the smaller woman in, slowly walking further into the condo as JJ stepped in.

JJ shook her mind, still surprised at the present circumstances, she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealous or betrayal that there was something about Emily that she had not shared with her, JJ had thought she knew mostly everyone that the raven haired woman had regularly hung around, apparently this did not seem to be the case. She turned and locked the door behind her, walking further in to follow the blonde lady towards the kitchen. Coming around the bend Natalie had just finish pouring JJ a mug smiling back as she held it out. As she took hold and before she could ask the woman any questions, Natalie made her way towards the stairs replying over her shoulder "I'll just go tell Emily you're here" again JJ was left speechless at the display of comfort this woman had in Emily's home.

Upstairs.

"Hey…" Natalie walked in on Emily as she was pulling her slightly damp hair into a ponytail, something she did when she didn't have much time to get ready. "…hey, look Natalie….I just wanted to say, about…." She was interrupted yet again "Don't worry about it. I get it," she walked up to Emily, brushing a stray hair over her ear, "…we both know you don't need to explain" she unsuspectingly pecked her on the lips, leaving Emily speechless "you look gorgeous, come on, better get going, coffee's ready…" she turned to leave pausing at the door "…by the way, she's cute" with that she winked and made her way down the corridor, smirking – it's not often you catch Emily Prentiss off guard or speechless for long, let alone twice in one day.

Emily stood in the middle of her room, frozen in place. Slumping her shoulders and quietly sighing, she licked her lips and rolled her neck to one side, mustering up a single word "…shit"

A/N - I'm not quite sure what I'm doing with this story, but parts of it kind of just came to me. I hope to make this one different from my other angsty stories I have out right now. Let me know what you think. It wasn't coincidence that the beginning was suppose to make you think it was JJ in bed with Emily, I know I'm such a tease .


	2. Chapter 2 - Lesbian?

A/N – wow ok I didn't expect so many followers and reviews I'm sorry for being gone so long, one word, SCHOOL, enough said. Thanks again everyone, people keep adding themselves to my stories, and I'm extremely flattered. One way I edit my work is to write it and leave it for awhile and try to reread it non-objectively, I thought this was utter shit when I first wrote it, but couldn't help but giggle at some of the dialogue, hope you like it, I feel the characters are how they would be in real life but with a little twist in some ways. Hope it still works out, I know its short IM SORRY! Cry* it just breaks well here.

* * *

"Shit!" Emily exclaimed coming to a complete stop at a red light. It had been a quiet and awkward car ride thus far with JJ in the passenger seat of her luxury sports vehicle. "Hey I said we had a case and I know we are in a rush, but I wouldn't mind arriving in once piece" JJ joked, trying to break the tension that had befallen between the two since departing the condo.

The comment didn't seem to faze Emily the only thought on her mind being that JJ had met Natalie. There would definitely be some questioning as to who she was and what she might have been doing at Emily's place so early in the morning.

She kept telling herself that its not a big deal, so what? She had a friend over… while she was in the shower. _If you know you are having someone over in the morning you don't leave the guest alone to make coffee for you. _No matter how she looked at it, there never seemed a way out of it. _No, no I must be prepared._ Her mind was going a mile a minute trying to come up with a valid explanation, Natalie was someone she met while working for Interpol which was also unknown to her team.

Every time she thought there was a viable excuse her mind would retort with a snarky remark …

'Relax, just say she was an old friend

…through your mom

…twice removed…

_that will never work, you're not close to your mom_…

a good friend, visiting,

…who needed a place to stay,

_who lives in the same city!_

...a friend who needed a shoulder to cry on

…_got that right, _

…_cry out…_ _in bed, ALLLLL night_'

Emily was mentally bashing her head into her steering wheel, when a hand waved in front of her face. "Earth to Emily, the lights green, and I'm pretty sure the disgruntled transport truck behii..." Emily slammed on the gas and her car zipped through the intersection almost giving JJ whiplash.

Until reaching Quantico JJ decided to keep her mouth shut and hold on for dear life as Emily transformed into a speed demon. After safely coming to a complete stop in the parking lot JJ breathed out heavily, realizing not for the first time that she had been holding her breath. It took a moment for both of them to recompose themselves.

The more JJ thought about it, the more she could not dismiss the fact that something besides a mutual friendship was going on between Emily and Natalie. The thing that surprised her more was a feeling deep down, this slight flutter, she wasn't sure if it was more excited or jealous. And to top it off, it confused her even more that it was those emotions that she was feeling at this type of circumstance. Dismissing those thoughts for the moment she thought harder of her first theory.

Emily has never really talked about being with a guy as of recently. No boyfriend, no close male friend. There was ONE, it was only hearsay, but there was a hushed fact that Emily got it on with a boy when she was really young. But since then nothing, there was that one fellow from the other FBI division, some UK bloke, but as far as Jennifer heard from Garcia's disappointment, nothing came from it. There was another guy from New York, he made his passes, but after asking Emily she deduced easily that he was married despite the flirty comments made to her.

The same thought kept coming around to the same conclusion/question.

'Is Emily Prentiss a Lesbian?'


End file.
